footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Carroll
| cityofbirth = Gateshead | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Newcastle United | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 2005–2006 | youthclubs = Newcastle United | years = 2006–2011 2007–2008 2011-2013 2012-2013 2013–2019 2019– | clubs = Newcastle United → Preston North End (loan) Liverpool → West Ham United (loan) West Ham United Newcastle United | caps(goals) = 80 (31) 11 (1) 44 (6) 24 (19) 139 (4) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2007–2008 2009–2010 2010– | nationalteam = England U19 England U21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (4) 5 (2) 9 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Andrew Thomas "Andy" Carroll (born 6 January 1989) is an English professional footballer who plays as a striker for Premier League club West Ham United and the England national team. A strong and very physical centre-forward, Carroll is distinguished by his powerful aerial abilities, with West Ham manager Slaven Bilić claiming that he is "the best in the world at heading a football". Carroll started his professional career with Newcastle United in 2006, before spending a brief period on loan with Preston North End, during which time he scored his first league goal. He established himself as a regular in the Newcastle first team by 2008, and following Newcastle's relegation from the Premier League to the Championship in 2009, scored 17 goals in 39 appearances to help Newcastle finish first in the league, earning immediate promotion back to the Premier League in the process. He continued to play for Newcastle in the Premier League, scoring 11 goals in 19 appearances. Carroll signed for Liverpool on the last day of the transfer window on 31 January 2011 for a fee of £35 million, at the time the highest amount paid for a British footballer. Carroll was bought to replace Fernando Torres, who moved from Liverpool to Chelsea on the same day for a fee of £50 million. An injury sustained in December delayed his Liverpool debut until March 2011, and he scored his first two goals for his new club in April 2011 in a 3–0 victory over Manchester City. In August 2012, Liverpool agreed a £2 million loan deal that would see Carroll spend a season-long loan at West Ham. This move was made permanent in June 2013 for a fee of £15 million. Between 2010 and 2012, Carroll played nine games for England, scoring twice, including one goal at UEFA Euro 2012. Honours Clubs Newcastle United * Football League Championship: 2009–10 Liverpool * Football League Cup: 2011–12 Individual * Jackie Milburn Trophy: 2007 * Football League Championship PFA Team of the Year: 2009–10 External links *Andy Carroll profile at the official West Ham United F.C. website *Andy Carroll profile at the official Football Association website * Category:Players Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:English players Category:England youth international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:England international players Category:Forwards Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Preston North End F.C. players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:English Football League players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players